


La Vie En Rose

by LadyLuckandHerBlackCat



Series: Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat/pseuds/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat
Summary: Let's add a love song to the mix ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your comments, suggestions, and kudos. I appreciate everyone's interest and I hope to be up to the challenge.
> 
> Part 3 of Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist  
> Link to the song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ba_WoSZXvw  
> (I love this simple cover of La Vie En Rose - It's exactly how I imagine it sounding)

Nino half shoved Adrien up the stairs and into his seat, but blonde boy barely registered the change of location. Adrien was struggling with what to make of it all. No manga or anime had ever taught him what to do in a situation like this.

From what he could tell thus far was that he was the only one who can see it and the songs seemed to be linked to very strong emotion. Kind of sounded a lot like how Hawkmoth akumatizes people - but not quite. Nino's song had been sincere, but Lila and Marinette's was pure animosity. 

Thinking more about the second occurrence, he slightly turned to look back. Marinette was preoccupied with quietly sketching, but Lila was already staring at him. She rested her chin on her hands and smirked at him as she met his gaze, forcing Adrien to repress a shudder.

After their awful photo shoot and his thinly-veiled threat, he had hoped that she would be more hesitant with her scheming, at least until he could figure something else out. If that fight (mental struggle?) with Marinette was anything to go by, she wasn't done messing with his friend. Not by a long shot. He felt his teeth clench at the thought of that sly manipulator hurting Marinette.

Fortunately for the brunette, Adrien was pulled from his reverie when Mme. Bustier called his name for attendance.

Nino elbowed him and peered down at the sheet of notebook paper between them. Nino had written ‘are you feeling ok?’

 _Define okay?_ Adrien slightly nodded his head. 

Still looking concerned, Nino wrote 'wanna talk?'. At that Adrien shook his head and turned his attention to the worksheet on his desk. He hoped to distract himself from the million thoughts going through his head or at least pick one to focus on. Nino, not one to pry, followed suit. 

Luckily, he made it through the first section of class without any more musical incidents, so he felt a bit of relief and his head felt clearer. During a break, he took the opportunity to go to the bathroom and talk to his kwami. Closing the stall door, he opened his overshirt. 

Zooming out, Plagg said cheerfully, “What a way to start a morning, delicious camembert and a couple of musical numbers. I could get used to this.”

Annoyed, he pointed at the flying creature, “Wait, you saw it? Why didn't you say anything?”

“Didn’t see a need to. It’s not like it was real.” Plagg crossed his arms as he floated in front of the boy's face.

“How do you know it’s not real? What if all this is an illusion? It could be Volpina at work again.” He felt that familiar mixture of excitement and panic at the thought of facing an Akuma.

With a deadpan expression, “I’m magic, Adrien, I know these things. Look, I don’t really see what's the problem, so you're hearing people sing their inner thoughts. _Big deal_.”

“It is a _big deal_ , Plagg. What if this is something to do with my miraculous?” Adrien asked, feeling exasperated. 

“Pfft. I doubt it. Let’s talk about something else - preferably something cheese-related. Speaking of which, I’m starving!”

“Fine, here’s your cheese," he tossed a slice into the air, and Plagg devoured it in one bite, "my senses are still saying that something doesn't feel right.”

His mouth full, Plagg stated, “You’re such a worry-wart. Why not just relax and enjoy the show like your friend says? That last one was especially fun. I was hoping that Pigtails would punch that other girl in the face for once.”

Unconvinced, Adrien grimaced “Marinette would never do that for real. But why are they singing? Why am I, and apparently you, the only ones that can hear or see it? How can we be sure this isn’t the work of an Akuma or Hawkmoth and Mayura?”

Plagg floated upside now, “ _Geez_ , so many questions. Didn’t you hear what your pal said, we would have seen them by now or at least heard from Ladybug is that was the case.”

Seeing as he was getting nowhere with his unhelpful companion, he conceded and mumbled, “Right.”

Something still wasn't adding up, but the sarcastic kwami wasn't going to be of any help. He wished he could call Ladybug and talk to her; guess he'd just have to wait for their patrol to ask. Now, thinking about Ladybug made him feel even worse.

Leaning against the stall wall, he stared at the ceiling and asked “Have I been bad partner?”

The feline flew up closer to his chosen, “What makes you say that?”

Adrien folded his arms and shrugged. “Well, it’s just that," he sighed. "Since Ladybug became the guardian, I’ve been thinking that I haven’t been a good partner lately. Or at all really. I’ve been so obsessed with having Ladybug finally love me the way I love her that I forgot all about the bigger picture. And I wonder if I might’ve been hurting our friendship in the process.”

He took a shaky breath, “She’s got bigger problems to worry about than my feelings for her. I feel like such an idiot.” His face fell into his hands.

Plagg placed a small black paw on the sniffling boy's cheek, “Listen, kid. The bug really cares about you - a lot. Maybe you've been distracted, but we all make mistakes. Like Sugarcube would say 'this helps us remember what’s really important to us' - like perfectly aged camembert.” Plagg drooled. 

Adrien gave a short tearful laugh.

“Or well in your case…” the kwami prompted.

“My friends and finally helping Ladybug defeat Hawkmoth and Mayura.” He felt a surge of determination as he said the words out loud. He gave his friend a smile, "Thanks, Plagg." Adrien felt just a little lighter as held open his shirt for the kwami to settle into. “Anyway, let’s get back to class.”

As Adrien entered the room, he played through the conversation with Plagg. Sitting at his desk, he contemplated how he was going to talk to Ladybug when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Marinette greeted him with a smile. 

"Hey, Adrien."

“Hey, Marinette,” he beamed at her. "What's up?"

“Oh, uh, I um- I just dropped my stylus under your bench. I was wondering if you could pass it to me?”

Ducking down, he grabbed it from under his seat. “Here,” he added as he pressed the object gently into her palm.

“Thanks,” she gave him a gentle smile and went back to writing on her tablet.

Before facing the front again, he remembered that he wanted to ask her something. "Marinette, are you free after school today?" He ignored the feeling of several pairs of eyes now focusing on him.

Curious blue orbs looked up, "Um, well I need to work on a commission for Jagged. Why?"

"Would you like to come to my photoshoot? We have to redo the shots from yesterday and it'll be so much more fun if you were there. Please?" he asked, hopeful. However, Marinette looked uncertain as she considered the offer while chewing on her bottom lip. Adrien didn't want to a burden to her, she's probably just as busy as he was.

His smile faltered, "I mean, you don't have to if you're too busy that is. I mean I totally understand if you can't." The sting of disappointment rose in his chest.

Marinette held her hands up, "No!" she said. "I mean, no I'm not too busy to spend time with a friend." She flashed him a smile.

Adrien felt his face break out into a splitting grin. "Really? Thank you, Marinette! You can ride with me over to the photo if you want."

"Sounds great," she added before going back to work. 

A smile still on his face, Adrien turned back to his tablet and started highlighting parts of this week’s reading while he half-listened to Rose and Sabrina discuss their meeting for scrapbooking club. They were gathered around Sabrina and Chloe’s desk since the blonde hadn’t come to school that day.

Another thing to think about, _I wonder if Ladybug has considered who will be the new bee miraculous holder._ Or well who will be the new miraculous holders, period. With all their allies' identities exposed, it's like starting from square one. Maybe-

This time, he heard the words before any music played. The lyrics broke through his train of thought like a bucket of cold water.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

Adrien wasn’t sure who to expect singing when he turned in his seat, his heart pounding in his chest. All of his classmates were frozen in time except for him and the female singing behind him.

He didn’t want to move anywhere as he watched Juleka rise from her seat. A soft guitar played somewhere in space and her voice was light and delicate.

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

Floating down the few steps, she stopped in front of Rose. Her expression was brimming with adoration as Juleka’s hand gently caressed her girlfriend’s cheek. Rose seemed to unfreeze from whatever spell held the rest of the class motionless and gazed up at the taller girl with pure affection before pulling her into a hug.

Wrapping her arms around the petite girl, Juleka rested her cheek on top of Rose’s head and cooed softly.

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

Pulling back, Juleka stared lovingly into her girlfriend’s eyes as the music shifted again.

_And when you speak_

_Angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem_

_To turn into love songs_

Brushing Juleka’s bangs aside, Rose gave her nose a small kiss. Both then closed their eyes and gently pressed their foreheads together as Juleka finished.

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be la vie en rose_

Adrien's breath was taken away as he absorbed the sweet display. Too quickly though, he blinked and everyone was back in their seats, the moment gone. But he saw Juleka and Rose share a blushing glance that held all the adoration, affection, and love that Adrien had just witnessed.

Starting to get used to the whiplash from his strange musical telepathy, he attempted to turn his attention back to his tablet.

He was happy that his friends had such a strong and pure love for each other.

And yet he would be lying if he said his heart didn’t ache because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe sorry for being a tease, but it would be too easy for Adrien to hear anything from Marinette so early on in this strange adventure. Juleka and Rose are so sweet and this song fits perfectly (also it's a delightful pun!)
> 
> In honor of Pride Month, this part of the story is dedicated to all the wonderful LGBTQ+ people in the MLB fandom.


End file.
